The invention is generally related to the treatment of inflammatory conditions. More specifically, the invention is related to compositions containing inhibitors of mast cell activation and secretion such as a proteoglycan that are designed to be used as dietary supplements or adjuvants to conventional approved medications for protection against superficial vasodilator flush syndrome (“SVFS”).
There have been a number of mostly anecdotal reports that the proteoglycan chondroitin sulfate, as well as glucosamine sulfate, a product of the intestinal breakdown of proteoglycans, may be helpful in relieving the pain of osteoarthritis:—Shute N. Aching for an arthritis cure. US News and World Report, Feb. 10, 1997.—Cowley G. The arthritis cure? Newsweek, Feb. 17, 1997; Foreman J., People, and their pets, tout arthritis remedy. The Boston Globe, Apr. 7, 1997; Tye L. Treatment gains scientific attention. The Boston Globe, Sep. 25, 2000.
A recent meta-analysis showed potential therapeutic benefit of chondroitin sulfate and/or glucosamine in osteoarthritis [McAlindon et al. J Am Med Assn. 283:1469 (2000)], while a double-blind clinical trial with glucosamine showed definite benefits in osteoarthritis with respect to both pain and radiographic joint appearance [Reginster et al., Lancet 337:252 (2001)]. However, less than 5% of the chondroitin sulfate in commercially available preparations is absorbed orally, because the size of the molecule and the degree of sulfation impede its absorption from the gastrointestinal tract. Furthermore, such commercial preparations use chondroitin sulfate obtained from cow trachea, with the possible danger of contracting spongiform encephalopathy or “mad cow disease”. In fact, the European Union has banned even cosmetics that contain bovine-derived products.
Theoharides et al. British Journal of Pharmacology 131:1039 (2000) indicated for the first time how proteoglycans such as chondroitin sulfate may work. The paper reported that chondroitin sulfate and, to a lesser degree, glucosamine sulfate, inhibit activation of mast cells that are known to trigger allergy and asthma. This discovery is the basis for Theoharides, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/056,707, filed Apr. 8, 1998 and 09/773,576, filed Feb. 2, 2001.
Mast cells are also now recognized as important causative intermediary in many painful inflammatory conditions[Galli, N Eng J. Med. 328:257 (1993); Theoharides, Int J Tissue Reactions 18:1 (1996)], such as insterstitial cystitis and irritable bowel syndrome [Theoharides, Ann NY Acad, Sci. 840:619 (1998)], as well as in migraines and possibly multiple sclerosis [Theoharides, Persp Biol Med. 26:672 (1983); Theoharides, Life Sci 46:607 (1996)]. In fact, glucosamine was recently considered to be prophylactic for migraines [Russell, Med Hypoth 55:195 (2000)].
Mast cells are increasingly implicated in conditions involving inflamed joints, such as in osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis, through activation of local mast cells by, for example, neuropeptides, such as Substance P. Additional indirect evidence also supports the involvement of mast cells in bone resorption: (a) systemic mastocytosis is invariably associated with osteoporosis; (b) inhibition of mast cell mediator release reversed lytic bone changes; (c) depletion of mast cells inhibited bone resorption in organ culture; (d) human synovial mast cells were shown to secrete in response to allergic and non-immunologic stimuli; (e) human mast cells release the cytokine IL-6 and (f) IL-6 has been definitively linked to bone resorption and osteoporosis.
It was recently shown that chondroitin sulfate's ability to inhibit the activation of mast cells compliments the inhibitory effects on mast cell activation of another class of naturally occurring compounds, the flavonoids [Middleton et al. Pharm Rev 52:1 (2000)]. Certain plant flavones (in citrus fruit pulp, seeds, sea weed) are now recognized as anti-allergic, anti-inflammatory, anti-oxidant and cytoprotective with possible anti-cancer properties. Only some flavonoids that belong to the subclass of flavones, e.g., quercetin, inhibit mast cell activation.
Quercetin inhibits secretion from human activated mast cells [Kimata et al. Allergy 30:501(2000)], and has also been used effectively for the treatment of chronic prostatitis [Shoskes et al., Urology 54:960 (1999)]. However, other flavonoids may have opposite effects. Use of the term “bioflavonoids” or “citrus flavonoids” in certain commercial products, therefore, provides little information, and may include molecules that have detrimental effects; for example, soy contains isoflavones that have estrogen-like activity that worsens inflammatory conditions.
Theoharides, U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,748 and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/439,301, the contents of which are incorporated by reference, claim the oral use of proteoglycans, without and with flavonoids, for the treatment of mast cell activation-induced diseases. Absorption of these compositions from the gastrointestinal tract and synergism with other treatment modalities were not addressed in these applications.
Theoharides has described the use of antagonists of the action of Corticotropin Releasing Hormone (also known as Corticotropin Releasing Factor) in inhibiting myocardial mast cell activation in myocardial ischemia (copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/858,136, filed May 18, 1997), in treating stress-induced skin disease (U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,305) and stress-induced migraine headaches (U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,884), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The synergistic effects of the compositions of the present invention that include antagonists of the actions of Corticotropin Releasing Hormone (“CRH”) on mast cells were not recognized at the time of the previous studies. The word “antagonists” in connection with CRH is intended herein to include any molecule that prevents the actions of CRH on target cells, and includes, but is not limited to, anti-CRH neutralizing antibodies or binding proteins, or molecules preventing the release of CRH at local sites (see below for details). The term “syndrome”, as used herein, is intended to mean an aggregate of signs and symptoms that together constitute a disease
Theoharides has also described a method for treating patients with mast cell derived molecules-induced interstitial cystitis with histamine-1 receptor antagonists (U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,357). Treatment of mast cell molecules-induced migraines with histamine-1 receptor antagonists is the subject of Theoharides U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,884. Histamine-3 receptor agonists as pharmaceutical agents in mast cell-involved diseases are described in Theoharides U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,259. The contents of these three patents are incorporated herein by reference. At the time of this invention the synergistic effects of the present compositions with such antagonists had not yet been recognized.
Another type of inflammatory condition is referred to generically as superficial vasodilator flush syndrome (“SVFS”). This syndrome is present in a group of human inflammatory conditions that includes carcinoid-induced flush, niacin-induced flush, mesenteric fraction syndrome induced flush, serotonin induced flush, postmenopause induced flush, alcohol-induced flush and monosodium glutamate (“MSG”) induced flush.
The most potent agent for reversing the trend to increased serum levels of cholesterol and triglycerides and increased levels of serum HDL is niacin. Unfortunately, compliance with the niacin treatment regimen is often compromised by the development of a feeling of warmth and itching, especially in the face (flush), even with the use of slow or extended release niacin preparations.
An important need therefore exists for compositions for administration to human patients being treated for mast cell-induced inflammatory diseases by various modalities, that are synergistic in that they have stronger effects than the sum of the effects of the individual components, and also synergistic with conventional clinical treatments of inflammatory conditions. “Synergistic” is also intended to mean: “coordinated or correlated action by two or more structures or drugs” [Stedman's Medical Dictionary, 23rd edition, Williams & Wilkins]. An important need exists for a solution to the niacin flush problem in patients, particularly with those suffering with coronary artery disease. An important need also exists for formulations that increase the absorption from the gastrointestinal tract, nasal passages and skin surface of the compositions of the invention. Such formulations have been discovered, and are described below.